Beneath A Moonless Sky
by Nightroad Princess
Summary: Inspired off the song from the "Love Never Dies" CD from Andrew Webber. Austria and Hungary Fic, Relates to their separation into 2 separate countries. My summaries suck, so just read it. Its a lot better than it sounds


**AN:Hey guys I hope you like this :] I was enspired by the song "Beneath a Moonless Night" from the Love never dies Cd. I'm proud of this fic cause I was in a sad mood when I wrote this so it kinda just passed through the writing. I hope you guys enjoy, I love austria and Hungary ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Beneath a moonless sky Hungary looked at the man she loved and closed her eyes. This is how it had to be, she didn't want it but it had to. It was a blind fog but it was only what had to happen.

"_Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try."_

He just told her about their separation, Austria–Hungary was being split in two. It was ordered and they could never come together again. He loved her he told her and said "but this is how it is my love". Austria the gentleman, even more so than the British man who claimed to be so.

"_I stole to your side, to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so."_

Hungary opened her eyes and saw Roderich in front of her, drying the tears from hers with a soft piece of cloth. He looked at her with saddened eyes knowing the truth that she was seeing. Things would never be the same. He brought his face to hers and kissed her cheeks and smiled at her.

"_And I touched you. And I felt you. And I heard those ravishing refrains. " _

Roderich looked at Elizabeta, she was so beautiful. Dear lord only if they didn't have to part. It wasn't going to be easy; nobody said it was going to be. He felt her embrace him as he responded with holding her tight.

"_The music of your pulse, the singing in your veins." _

"_And I held you"._

"_And I touched you. "_

"_And embraced you. "_

He remembered that first time when they confessed. They loved each other, they needed each other. They survived arm in arm with each other and now they had to split. He loved her. Roderich protected her best he could and she stood by his side.

"_And I felt you. And with every breath and every sigh. I felt no longer scared." _

That night they both remembered would never go away though. The love that was formed was eternal, nothing could compare. Out of all the woman and men they have met in the past they were made for each other.

"_I felt no longer shy. At last our feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky. And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul; I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole."_

Elizabeta treasured his warmth as her tears strolled down once more, now staining the Austrians shirt with spattered damp patches. She lifted her head looking at the Austrian. He too looked like her with the glistening streaks down his face. She pulled away from him and watched him turn away.

"_And I kissed you."_

Elizabeta saw him walking slowly as possible.

"_And caressed you."_

Roderich did not want to leave.

"_And the world around us fell away,"_

Elizabeta saw him open the door and leave.

"_We said things in the dark, we never dared to say."_

Flash backs of their flesh together and their bodies that came as a whole being. It was viewed to both of their minds as they were now their separate ways.

"_And I caught you. "_

"_And I kissed you." _

"_And I took you."_

"_And caressed you."_

Tears rolled down from their eyes. They were now miles away from each other.

"_With a need to urgent to deny."_

This was going to be a hardship for both of them to bare.

"_And nothing mattered then except for you and I."_

They wouldn't see each other for awhile now

" _Again and then again, beneath a moonless sky."_

Roderich took deep breaths as he was home in his land that was fully his now. He felt like a coward, he wasn't running away. But what drove him crazy was how disappointed he felt, was she going to be ok? What would she do? Sure she was stong but he gave her hope. His love was separated from him and he was too afraid to chase back to her. What must she think of him?

"_And when it was done, before the sun could rise ashamed of what I was afraid to see your eyes. "_

Hungary carried on the rest of that day slowly but surely trying not to think about it. If she thought about it she would cry. And if there was something she hated more than anything it was crying.

"_I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye. And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky._ "

It wasn't until years later that these two ran into each other, Roderich couldn't believe his eyes. She was precious still. A frying pan he saw was tucked away; she was sticking to her basic defense system. So many thoughts ran through his head.

"_And I loved you, yes I loved you. I'd have followed anywhere you led. I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead."_

Elizabeta went out that day, years later from the thing that secretly crushed her most. It was a usual day until she saw a familiar face. It couldn't be, no way it was. But it was, their eyes locked. She smiled at him and she saw him smile too. Why were things like this?

"_And I loved you. And I loved you."_

Roderich's heart thumped an extra beat.

"_And I left you. Yes I loved you. "_

"_And I had to both of us knew why."_

It was at that time that these two realized they would never stop loving each other no matter what. Their memories from the past were and will always be there. They would always haunt, yet cause pleasant thoughts to come back. Melancholy at its finest would occur between this set of people.

"_And yet I won't regret from now until I die. " _

"_The night I can't forget,"_

Elizabeta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein were two people who had it all. Even through separation they managed to love each other still. No matter what the circumstance was they made it through even if it was when they exchanged glances.

"_Beneath a moonless sky." _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading~! Tell me what you think via review please?**_  
_


End file.
